regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperate Measures: Episode 01
Recap ]] 1st January, 1512 It's a dark and stormy day. The party of Latrineian Scavengers are in the ruined town of Limestone, which was destroyed by demons in January of 1510. The party find nothing of value to pillage, but do find goblin tracks heading north towards the hills. The party follow the tracks to the hills and discover a Goblin Cave. As the party approach the goblin cave mouth, they are spotted by a goblin. The goblin flees into the cave to raise the alarm. They cautiously enter the cave after the goblin. As the party delves deeper into the cave, they are ambushed by 4 goblins. The party defend themselves. The party get hit some, but the goblins are slain. The party explore the cave more, and inspect a pool of water. They hear a deep growl of something that isn't a goblin. Eventually they encounter a group of more spear-throwing goblins. The goblins throw a volley, then go to grab more. The party retreat out of the cave, leaving their touch behind. The party are again outside in the storm. The goblins do not chase them. The sun is going down. The party retreat south to the ruined town of Limestone, but can't find their way in the dark. The party make Desperate Measures to make camp in a make-shift lean-to and make a campfire. 2nd January The party wake up and it is still raining. The party find Limestone and find shelter. Jebediah & Ebnur hunts for some food. Ebnur does performs an omen reading regarding the danger of the goblin cave. He gets what he considers a sign not to head back into the cave. The party rest up and Ebnur casts some healing spells. 3rd January The day starts with no rain. Ebnur does another omen reading, and gets a sign he thinks means the day will be good. The party return to the goblin cave. There are tracks on the ground showing 4 goblins leaving the cave. The party enter the cave to see a goblin mooning them. The party attack the taunting goblin. The goblin retreats. The party hear the sounds of a goblin taunting them. The party move towards the sound of the taunting, but keep alert, looking around for ambushes. The party then encounter a bugbear with some goblins. The party attack. Callum is slain and Ebnur is knocked out. Joka gets the killing blow on the bugbear. Jebediah stabilises Ebnur. The party take the alive Ebnur into a nearby Goblin Tent. Jeb & Joka loot the cave. The pair make a litter to carry Ebnur & Callum back to Limestone. The party easily travel the 3 miles to the ruins of Limestone. The party decide to wait until Ebnur wakes up before moving on. 9th January ]] Ebnur wakes up after six days of being unconscious. The party plan to leave Limestone and head towards the ruins of Tassel where their main camp is. The party spots some Kobolds before leaving, so circle around the top of town to avoid the Kobolds and head south. 12th January The party spot 3 hill giants in the distance heading in the direction of Tassel. The party hide and escape unnoticed. 13th January The party approach Tassel and see the hill giants leaving Tassel and heading roughly in their direction towards Limestone. The party hide from the giants, then carefully head to Tassel. The party enter Tassel and meet with Garrett, who sends money back to Mistrya for a cut of the profit. The party then meet a wizard named Fizzip, who is after rare monsters, and asks the party to search for parts. Experience 365 exp each Category:Desperate Measures Episodes